Harry Potter and the Slytherin's Stone
by Gryphonquest
Summary: Basically summed up: What if Harry had been sorted into Slytherin? Alternate Universe obviously, rated it Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter One: Arrival and Sorting

Harry Potter and the Slytherin's Stone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or a lot of the other things included that I'm unable to think of just right now.

Note: This Alternate Universe fanfiction has come about from pondering what would have happened had Harry been placed in Slytherin, instead of Gryffindor. I used a lot of the same things for the first chapter, but it should branch out on it's own.

Chapter One

The Arrival at Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and took him two times to lift it up. Trying to look as if all were normal, he stuffed his trunk in a corner of the compartment and went to his seat. Outside his window he could see the red-haired family saying their good-byes. When the students had boarded the train began it's journey.

The train ride was uneventful for Harry for the most part, full of worries of what Hogwarts would be. He would probably be behind everybody else and be a complete failure of a wizard. These thoughts continue to agitate Harry in his silence, until his compartment door was opened by a boy looking for his toad. Seeing that it was not present there he left.

Only a few moments later, a girl entered alongside the boy wearing her Hogwarts robes. "Have you by any chance seen a toad? Neville's lost his," said the girl, and then when she saw that Harry had not she said, "Oh, I haven't met you yet, my name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

"Harry Potter," he answered.

"Really?" she exclaimed, "I've read all about you in the books I got for background reading. You were in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"I am?" he said in a daze.

"Don't you know? I had no idea you were actually going to be in my class. What a experience to have a living legend in my own class! If I were you I would find out everything there is to know about myself. In fact," she said as she reached into a bag she was carrying, "I have a extra copy of _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ if you want it."

"Thanks," Harry said meekly as he accepted the book that Hermione gave him.

"Well, I better get back to looking for Neville's toad," she said as she left.

Her exit was followed by the silence while Harry entertained himself by skimming through the book the girl had given him until the train finally arrived at the destination it had been heading towards. As he left the train, Harry was forced to swim through a crowd of Hogwarts students when he heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years, Firs' years over here! Why hello, Harry, you doin' all right?"

Hagrid's big face greeted Harry over the mob of heads. Hagrid lead the silent first years along what seemed to Harry a steep, narrow path. Around the bend the path opened up to reveal a black lake with the light from Hagrid's lamp sparkling on the surface of the water. Ahead of them was a fleet of little boats, which they used to cross the lake with four to a boat and one boat for Hagrid himself. Approaching the cliff face, a curtain of ivy opened itself up and the boat fleet continued through the murky tunnel until they reached a harbor.

"Everybody there?" asked Hagrid before leading them up a tunnel towards the castle door. Hagrid gave three knocks with his gigantic fists and the door to Hogwarts opened. Greeting them was a black-haired witch in emerald-green clothes with a stern glance that made Harry think that she was not someone to mess with. With a few words greetings between Hagrid and her, she led the students into the castle. After a moments travel they arrived at a door which Harry presumed must be where the rest of the school was by the droning noise.

Having seen the students had gathered before she began: "Welcome to Hogwarts, the beginning banquet will begin shortly, but before you dine you must be sorted into your houses. In the tradition of Hogwarts the house you are sorted into will become your family within Hogwarts. You will eat, sleep, and take your classes with the rest of the members within your house. The four houses in which you will be sorted into are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. All four houses have had their successes of outstanding noble wizards and witches. Within the point system you can be victorious for your house or you can become an dissatisfaction to your house. The house with the most points will win the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes, I suggest that you prepare yourself."

Students began to rapidly prepare themselves for whatever might be waiting them in the next room. Some nervously tried to pat down their hair or straighten out their robes, while others looked down nervously at their wands. "What is it that we have to do, do you think," Harry heard someone whisper. "I heard you had to do some sort of test or something."

Harry's head began to spin with the horrors of what might be waiting beyond the doors in front of him. He didn't even know any magic. At that moment, he felt as if everyone around him knew everything they would need to pass this test and that Harry would be sent back to live with the Dursleys for sure. Perhaps they wouldn't let students who failed return. Or maybe students who failed never survived their failure.

"Now, form a line and follow me," commanded McGonagall.

As they entered the Great Hall they were mesmerized by the floating candles which illuminated the room. The tables were filled with shimmering golden goblets and plates. Above them appeared to be the night sky, which Harry only knew wasn't possible because they were still inside. Flying around the first year students flew the ghosts of Hogwarts and peering at them were the crowd of older students waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Upon a stool which everyone's attention was focused on was placed an old, tattered hat. Harry hoped that they didn't have to do turn the hat into anything or use some other magic on it. The hat twitched and a rip at the brim opened to operate as a mouth as the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you're a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk will use any means to achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands, for I'm the Thinking Cap!"_

After the hat had finished it's song the hall burst into applause while the hat bowed to the four tables. When silence returned McGonagall stepped forward and said, "When I call your name step forward and place the hat upon you head. Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl stepped forward among the students, walked toward the sorting hat and a moment after she had placed it on her head and sat down, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The entire table of Hufflepuff cheered as their new affiliate joined their table.

While others were being sorted, Harry had horrible thoughts that he might not be chosen for a house at all and instead sent back to live with the Dursley's who would surely lock him up for good this time. It was like this would be a repeat performance of picking teams in the gym at his old school.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The boy that Harry had met at the robes shop swaggered forward, and the hat did not even need to touch his head before crying out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

And on down the list it went until the McGonagall finally called out Harry's own name. Whispers filled the hall of the name of Harry Potter as students wagered what house the great Harry Potter would go to. With a feeling of nausea inside his stomach he walked towards the hat and placed it upon his head to face his sentence.

"Hmmm," whispered a voice that sounded like it was coming from nowhere yet somewhere, "Very difficult. Abundance of courage. Thirst for knowledge. Talent and craving to prove yourself. Where to put you?"

Harry gripped the edge of the stool and thought, _Anywhere, just put somewhere, please._

As if it was able to hear his thoughts the Sorting Hat replied, "Oh don't worry, Harry, I'll put you somewhere. For it is clear to me that you will do well in- SLYTHERIN!"

The last word the hat said was shouted out for the entire hall to hear and the entire Slytherin table and a blood-dripping ghost were celebrating. Greeting him at the table with a suspicious look was Draco and two other boys called Goyle and Crabbe. "Sit here, Harry. So I see the rumors flying around on the train were true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Draco said. When the Sorting Ceremony was over an aging wizard who Harry had figured to be the headmaster stepped up and said, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Before we eat, I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Ointment! Tweak! Thank"

Harry turned to Draco and asked, "Is he a bit mad?"

"That's what my father tells me. Why anyone would allow such a crazy person to be the headmaster of this school is beyond me. Father keeps telling everyone that he needs to be replaced, but it seems people are still enchanted by Dumbledore's nonsense," replied Draco in knowing voice. Harry was a little distracted as he stared down at the feast that had magically appeared before him.

During the meal Draco talked to Harry of the many dealings his father (which he spoke very highly of) had taken part of. However, it did not take long for Draco to realize that Harry wasn't paying that much attention to him and he switched to talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco stopped talking when the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron floated over and took a seat right next to him. Covered in silvery blood, he took his post of looking dangerous for a few minutes before leaving.

Seeing some of the first year's reactions an older student commented, "They're scared stiff of him now, but they'll be thankful for him when they meet Peeves."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. From the conversations that he gathered, he could tell that almost all the people in Slytherin had grown up in the Wizarding world and probably knew a whole lot more than him. Harry tried to keep silent so no one would know that he didn't come from the same sort of place that they did.

It was at this moment that Harry looked up and noticed a greasy, black-haired man staring down at him and felt for a second a sharp pain in his forehead. Being venturesome he asked Draco who that teacher was.

"Oh that's Snape, he's the head of Slytherin household. He's one of the best teachers here or that's what I've heard, anyway," said Draco.

When the meal was finished and the food had disappeared from the hall, Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem – I have just a few start-of-term notices that I wish to announce, first years should not that the forest is off ground to all pupils and I would remind a few older students as well. Mr. Filch would also like to remind you that there is to be no magic between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks, contact Madam Hooch for more information. And last, I must remind you that third-floor corridor is off-limits to anyone who does wish to suffer a terrible death. Thank you."


	2. Chapter Two: In the House of Slytherin

Note (After writing Chapter 2): This chapter was painful to write and I'm am almost completely convinced that it did not turn out nearl anwhere that I thought it would be. When I began this, I did not think it would be so difficult to envision Harry in Slytherin.

Chapter Two

In the House of Slytherin

After the feast had ended, Harry followed the others of his house down twisting corridors and stairs heading toward what Harry felt like were the dungeons. After a great deal of walking the group he was with reached a dead end. Ahead of them lay only a stone wall like the one in the Diagon Alley. He wandered if someone was going to tap it in specific places to get it open, when the prefect in the group said, "Wizardgold," and a door revealed itself as it opened.

Inside the Slytherin Common Room saw round, green-glowing lamps that were hanging from the ceiling. From what he was hearing from the students around him, he gathered that he was under the lake in which they had crossed to get to the school. It did not take long for them to be shown to their rooms. Harry was situated in a five-bed room with Draco Malfoy, his two friends, and another boy, Theodore Nott.

That night Harry lay awake thinking over the Sorting Ceremony, had the Sorting Hat been right to put him in Slytherin? After meeting Draco, Harry was anxious to prove himself better than him, but he wasn't sure getting put in the same house was going to accomplish that. Harry had remembered what Hagrid and Draco said about the houses, but the fright of being sorted seemed to drive all those thoughts away. It was only now that he remembered that Hagrid had told him about Slytherin. And as he began to fall asleep he realized that from what he saw of his fellow roommates, Hagrid wasn't far off.

The next day, Harry began his first real day at Hogwarts and as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast a rash of whispers broke out among the students. The experience of fame was quite overwhelming for young Harry, for whom any attention from the Dursleys was never a good thing. He had little time to dwell on such matter as his lessons in magical learning soon occupied his mind.

Through Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and various other classes Harry was taking the first steps of discovering a world that he had only caught a glance of when he was in Diagon Alley. It was a good thing that Harry was not able to pay attention Draco's worsening attitude towards him. Not being as dimwitted as Draco's two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, Harry felt no reason to listen to Malfoy brag.

It was on Friday morning during breakfast that he received a letter from Hagrid:

Dear Harry,

You've got Friday afternoons off, so I thought you might like to have a cup of tea with me. Just send your answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

Harry hadn't seen Hagrid since the start-of-term banquet and was very happy to hear word from someone he knew, even if he hadn't known Hagrid that long. That afternoon before he could go to Hagrid's for tea, he had his first Potions lesson.

Potions was taught by none other than Professor Snape, the teacher Draco had heard was the best at Hogwarts. From the look Snape had given him at the feast, Harry might have though that Snape did not like the looks of him or that he was having extremely bad day during the feast. He soon found out that Professor Snape had more than a simple dislike for him. Potions lessons took place in the dungeons of the castle and it was the first class Harry had with the Ravenclaw House. Snape started class by taking roll call and upon arriving at his name, stopped.

"Ah, Harry Potter," said Professor Snape softly as if he was commenting that was an irritation, "Hogwart's new – celebrity."

Harry could tell that there was little love lost in those gray eyes that stared down at him. After a second of consideration, Snape asked Harry what he would get if he added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood.

"I don't know," Harry was forced to confessed as a Ravenclaw girl who had introduced herself as Hermione on the train raised her hand enthusiastically into the air.

"My, my," sneered Snape, "Let us try again, where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Seeing Harry's expression on his face (ignoring Hermione's hand) he could tell that Harry didn't know that answer. Some of the students around him began to smirk, most notably Draco. Snape seemed to have a pleased smile on his face as he remarked, "Didn't think to open your book, Mr. Potter. Thought you wouldn't need it, eh? Tell me, Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this Harry thought Hermione was going to jump on the table to try and get Snape to notice her raised hand.

"I don't know," said Harry, "But, I think Hermione does, so why don't you ask her.?"

"Sit down, silly girl," Snape barked at Hermione and turning to Harry, "You should be more careful with your tongue, Potter. I would not wish to see my House disgraced by an arrogant boy."

Everyone knew that as the head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape was very biased concerning punishment. This treatment it seemed did not extend to Harry, as Snape was quick to be the one to give Harry his first detention and load on the extra work in his class. After class, Draco stopped Harry in the halls and said, "How do you know that filthy Muggle-born? One might think that you were turning your back on Slytherin."

Having had enough of Draco's taunts and boasts, Harry turned around and retorted, "I think I know where my loyalties lie, Draco."

"You'll regret saying that," said Draco, but Harry was no longer paying any attention to him.

He went to Hagrid's hut when he got the first chance, glad to be out of Snape's class. Hagrid was glad to see Harry had come to visit him, and let him in as he held back a huge, black dog back. "Hi, Harry. This is Fang, well, why don't you just make yourself at home?" said Hagrid.

As Harry sat in Hagrid's cabin alone with him, he told him all about the classes he had taken that week and specifically his Potions class. He told him that Snape seemed to have some sort of hatred towards him. "Rubbish, why would Professor Snape have something agains' ya'?" responded Hagrid.

"I don't know, but he didn't seem to pleased that I was sorted into his house," answered Harry and remembering something that he had forgotten asked, "Hagrid, why did the Sorting Hat put me into Slytherin?"

"Well I suppose it put you in there because that's where it thought you would belong, never thought meself that you would be put in Slytherin, but it don' matter none."

"But, Hagrid, I don't feel like I belong there."

"Never mind that, so have you met any friends yet?"

"Not really, all the Slytherins just want to be my friends because they think that it will help them."

"Well, some people are like that, Harry. But, you've got to learn to tell the difference between them and the decent folk. Slytherins will make blood-ties seem really important, but what's really important Harry is what you do."

Speaking to Hagrid did not really improve Harry's mood and he still had time to think about the coming classes. Harry had not thought that upon arriving at Hogwarts he would soon meet a skinnier, nastier version of his cousin, Dudley. However, that had been before he had met Malfoy. Draco seemed to take pleasure in the idea of pushing around smaller students with his two friends whenever a teacher was not looking. Of course, in Potions, Harry thought Draco would be able to commit murder and Snape wouldn't blink an eye.

Draco's attitude toward Harry seemed to worsen as he learned various facts about him that he had not known before. In fact, Harry found it very irritating that Draco was able to scrape up these little known facts and bringing them to Harry in ways such as saying, "Well, I wouldn't expect you to be able to make that potion anyway, after all, it's not like you're pureblood or anything." Draco, like almost every other Slytherin was what he called "pureblood," but this really didn't mean anything to Harry.


End file.
